AgentCoraji
- Prospit= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |caption = .OONE BY OONE WOORDS MY TYPE CAN I, QUIRK MY DISLIKED YOOU IF |title = Rogue of Blood |age = 7.4 Solar Sweeps (16 Earth years) |screenname = agentCoraji |style = All caps, types everything backwards and doubles every letter O, ".THIS LIKE LOOOOK WOOULD IT, THUS" Uses punctuation marks backwards as well. |relations = An unknown AR troll - "Repair man" Another unknown AR troll - Caliginous crush Codexa Komoid - Matesprit (separated) Eschac Siftan - Dancestor The Emissary - Ancestor (deceased) |specibus = 2xdaggerkind |modus = Mobile (the slow spinny thing on top of a baby's crib) |planet = Land of Quintessence and Xanthan |like = Eavesdropping, intellectual sass, seasonal chicken |hate = Spinach, fog }} =Espien Siftan: Information= _____________________________________ Go show yourself like a real man! .TROOLL A AM I. COORRECTIOON Sorry, sorry. Now be the co-leading troll! Your name is Espien Siftan. You have fewer interests compared to the others, because you often pick up from your friends. You love eavesdropping, whether necessary or not. You, however, don't eavesdrop on the leader's stuff, because she puts big trust in you at some duties. You saw a lot of secrets and you tend to not say a word about your discoveries. You are known to have spying as your field of expertise, but nobody but you and Moniah knew that you often eavesdrop on other trolls every night. Spying isn't just your specialty though. You tend to be the medic of your "tribe". You quite have a knack of making potions and medicines. You are also the one who made Codexa's snapper drugs, yet you have no intention to give it to her. You love the color of sky blue because it just motivates you to go for gold, or whatever you want to achieve. It also looks "optimistic" by your perspective. It influenced much on your life and it changed your views of the spectrum. You may love this color, but not enough to disguise yourself as one with such blood color. You don't want anyone of your friends, especially your closest friends, to identify you as anonymous. Your trolltag is agentCoraji and you ".WOORLD MIRROOR THE IN YOOU'RE LIKE TYPE TOO TEND" Identity Derivations Espien = a variation of "spy" Siftan = Old English derivation of "sift" (to investigate) Eschac = a variation of "check" Coraji = a witch doctor Personality = camera, then it arrived to detectives Lusus You know that he is NOT a koala nor a rabbit nor a dog. He's a different kind of animal as you know, so you nicknamed him TinnyTing, since that's the name you wanted to name your animal companion or pet. Yep. He is a bit weird compared to the others, but you still like him. He would let you ride on him, but he would sometimes throw you overboard as an "accident". He's just playing around with you. No harm intended. But at an age like now, you probably get in touch with your friends instead, thus you abandon your custodian. You don't want to say a word or describe him a little because, like the first paragraph states, he's weird compared to the others' lusii. You're afraid to be called a papa's boy and to make your lusus the laughing stock of all, so you kept your mouth shut and your mind empty about him. Why would you also empty your mind? You do know that some troll with mind-reading devices would keep reading yours and perhaps the others. Strife Specibi You sure love to play around with your daggers, but you are being careful with them. Obviously, you don't want to be wounded horribly. You always sharpen them when they are becoming flat due to their usage. You made these daggers a long time ago with the help of two sea dwellers. It's composed of hard steel and some iron stuff and maybe a lot more, but you don't even care to think about it. You want to just use these things in battles, sometimes combining these with other stuff like ropes (not that ropekind scecibi that Acinon uses) to harpoon them to the opponent. You are indeed logical on your battling tactics, yet your accuracy is your major weak point. Fetch Modus Gosh do you hate your modus so much! You often get sleepy when you use it because when you bring it out, it releases a lullaby that can make you sleep. You don't want to sleep much because that would be just typical waste of time. Because of this, you do not captchalogue your ear plugs. EVER. You may forget to put them on for several reasons, like hurrying up, but there are times that its lullaby can come in handy, like visiting Prospit, making you sleep when necessary (since you don't sleep that easily) and more. Of course, if you are using your modus, you go to your room and spread a few baby blue pillows on the floor and then proceed to use it. Why not a recuperacoon? It's hard and when you fall asleep, literally, you accidentally hit your face on a hard substance instead, thus hurting yourself. Alternia Bound Characteristics: - Has slightly ruffled hair - Monocle has a little shine on it - The hair streak is lighted - The scarf, the skin and the horns are shaded darkly - Has fairly large eyes And that's all about it.. =Eschac Siftan: Information= _____________________________________ Be the supposedly leading dancestor Your name is Eschac Siftan. You had a lot of interests, yet you seem to target on sleuth missions the most. You always want to keep your statements long, which can become irritating to others. You also had a fine collection of any types of glass when you were alive, but because of a strong quake, your collection fell on you when you were inspecting one of them and the shards cut you so deep that it killed you. You are planning to make a glass collection again, but it was impossible to find glasd in the afterlife. Because of this, you tend to butt in to other peoples' conversations. You are often being noted as the "glass freak" by some other friends of yours. You, like your descendant, also like to spy on other people and try to keep yourself in low profile. You had your cover blown once by some friend of yours, but then he got amnesia and he couldn't tell whether he saw you sneaking around or not. You are indeed lucky for that to happen, or maybe not since amnesia doesn't sound good to you. Anyway, you hate people clowning around, even though it's for light-hearted purposes. You have a dry sense of humour, perhaps the driest sense of humor among your friends, which is why you also hate jokes. =The Emissary: Information= _____________________________________ The Emissary is Espien Siftan's ancestor and is the post-scratch version of Eschac Siftan. Like his descendants, the Emissary spies privately on different places. He was always in disguise as an adult troll with sky blue blood and worn contact lenses that can be a bit impossible to take off. He was hired by [[GripingCanid|The Feminine Militant]and a cobalt adult, thus he had to work continuously. He worked for the teal blooded during the day and for the cobalt blooded during the night. However, one day, when the cobalt adult found out that he was working not only for him/her but also for another one, he/she, with the help of the reluctant Militant and the violet sea dweller, exposed the Emissary's true identity as a natural mutant blooded adult troll in front of a huge crowd, and they chained his arms and legs. After the chaining, the two employers put a sack on his head and asphyxiated him to death. After his death, he had left a big mark that changes the others' retrospect toward mutant bloods. He barely made bad reports and had exposed a lot of crimes due to his investigations. It influenced most of the young trolls back then, up to now. The others look on to mutant bloods as important ones from that fateful day. Category:Altaroxee Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Other Blood